User talk:Sovq
Welcome Greetings and welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Template:3D Infected page and may many more follow. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tlim (Talk) 10:07, January 24, 2011 (Note: This is an automated message.) http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/index.php?title=Miscellanous_Items&action=history At least I got the ball rolling. Resu suomynona 02:58, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Just joking Personally, I don't know whether VOID has the real power here at the Wiki, or not (Captain Awesome is the former VOID member, and I think he is still loyal to it). Just joking, I did that because last editor got a plenty of mistake made 123zz 09:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Clan support deletion Well, that's going to be hard. Because I'm just marking them with little idea of the real possiblity of deletion, that truth really disappoints me. It seems to me that the Wikia adminstrators are a little bit. They indeed failed to intaliate Wikia edit locking fast enough to stop the vandalism wave fast enough, or do they seem to success in cleaning up the aftermath. It's true that they really need a renewal 123zz 09:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) About the Spider Image I updated it because the current image wasn't an image of the spider zombie but of the S.H.A.D.O.W. clan's symbol. It's not like it's a big deal considering it wasn't correct anyway. When the correct one is uploaded, the stuff tied to it can be changed if needed. Resu suomynona 03:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) O.O Damn thats a shit-load of work you gotta do.... good luck with that. shame you won't get paid by the mods for doing their job for them. btw i have notice of the bestairy that the irradaded muatnt ( or what ver it is ) is not meant to be there, some vandal is trying to propose their idea again, plus that the "gaint spider" dosen't exist and that there is no information about the "bloat" and "The mother" mutants which do exist. --SGT. M. WOLFREN 09:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC)sgt.wolfren damn Damn, i was told that there wasn't going to be new two infected. grrr. looks like i'll be having a word with one my freinds once i get back online. btw i don't know the deatails beind the bloat and mtoher but adminpwn did confirm that they will be in it where the bloat is a female fat that shots gastic acid at you and the mother has the abliite to spwan mutnats from her second mouth, like shes giving birth. i guess they have been replaced by thse new two you speak off. oh btw i've started my new blog post if you want to read and comment on it. it should be the first thing you see in the wiki activity.... --SGT. M. WOLFREN 10:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC)sgt.wolfren Edit: waz uo Sovq. looks like the wiki was right and my mate told the wroung informmation. btw i found out what the damge for a burning standard zombie.... my level 5 alt account ( no armour)was one-hit killed by a standard buring zed. i don't know the extact number for it's attack damge but i guess it's alot. oh and another thing, you should read my story blog by i just sorted outthe grammar and spelling for the into , right up to act 5 Re:Inactive Clans Both. I usually indicates inactivation with an empty list of clan member or an empty clan thread redirect. If any clan wanna go active, they can just remove the tag. Insert Your Name Here 23:38, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Rip inactive clan pages I've just finished marking every crap clan pages for deletion. Looks like DF's number of pages is gonna crash drasticly. I'm still happy, cuz the pages are gold only if that happens Insert Your Name Here 06:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : OK, not all of them. Thanks to your sandbox page, I finally found more crap pages : Looks like you are finally, a moderator. Or are you? : : luvforever30 Re:Bestiary article Exactly what I was thinking. I'd prefer to split into 5 categories: *Grey Zombie (the old shit, again) *Charred and lesser mutated Charred Zombie, since they hold the same amount of stats *Normal mutation (shit with only melee attack) *Special mutation (zed with special ablity, enough said) *Bosses Agree with you about hiding the 2D zeds. That's a waste of space considering that 2D is dead. Good luck Insert Your Name Here 23:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : Looks like I removed the In-game name for you. Cheer, please : Insert Your Name Here 04:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bestiary article I think just hiding the 2D enemies would be fine rather than deleting them for now. 2D is still accessable so until it's completely removed, I think the zeds should stay. I also think the 3D zeds could remain alphabetized. Hey Sov Hey Sov nice working on the bestiray page but your misssing information about the red zombies (3d) or what i call the blood zombies. these type of zomboes appear in bettween the standard zeds and the burnt ones. these ones are slighty strounger but i don't know their extact Dp and stuff like that. i just thought to let you know... -- 08:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC)sgtwolfren : To answer the question for Sovq, I'll type here: : It's a charred zombie. It actually looks a little reddish in the Inner City, so most may mistake it with the red zombies : Please post a picture here, as people said: 'Pics or it doesn't happen', and I'll give you the definitive answer : Insert Your Name Here 08:20, March 18, 2011 (UTC) sure, i'll do that. i just thought of tellng you guys by i noticed a fat zombie that was larger then a standard fat zombie with it's skin peeled and it all red. so i'll get a pick for you -- 08:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN :I didn't encounter any other zombies than those listed in the bestiary (apart from some burning bosses which still need to be added). I also haven't seen any any other zombies being listed in various game forum threads. The regular zombies come in various clothing variants though, but the stats remain the same. If you have images and/or stats for them please post them so we can verify if they are indeed a different breed ;) Sovq 08:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Great, I was typing the same thing and I was ready to submit it :: >:( >:( >:( ::Insert Your Name Here 08:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... Hmmmm. for some reason th inner city dosen't want to load for me. Looks like it's gonna take me some time to get you those pics. Btw i just added some new chapters to my blog, if you would like to read it..... --SGT. M. WOLFREN 12:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN ps: finally my DF wiki account is working 82.0.83.150 I detect a 1-year old at this IP. He's been waffling around with the Wiki currently Use any type of action to stop him, please Insert Your Name Here 15:49, March 21, 2011 (UTC) oh gentlemen....i can help with that by that IP is the address for my school and i have caught my fellow collleages vandaising the wiki. I've already told the fucktards off with some of my own reasoning ( raises right fist). i'll make sure they won't do it again... SGT. M. WOLFREN 16:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN :I've blocked the IP, but it's still possible to edit from it when logged in. SGT. M. WOLFREN: should for any reason that block also affect your account, please let me know (editing your own talk page should work regardless). Sovq 16:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) : :ohkay...if it dosen't work..well lets just say three people will be on TV by i'm working on a really extreme project for DF, in a story form that i'll presnt to adminpwn when finshed : :anyway thanks :SGT. M. WOLFREN 16:50, March 21, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Re: Bestiary Article quoteI already made most of the proposed changes with the help and feedback from User:Insert Your Name Here. The current 4 sections the enemies have been divided to go from the easiest and most common enemies to the hardest and rarest, just as the 2D enemies were sorted. But within each section there is no sort key, so if you'd like them alphabetized then feel free to do so. Cheers! :) Sovq 20:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC)/quote I would but there just seems to be little point since Undead Pioneer kept mixing them up. I already left a message on CA's talk page but I'm not seeing a point to it anymore. Resu suomynona 03:22, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Missions/Notice Board Let's see..... If you are going to categorize the outposts in a 'Outpost' category.... "Outpost structure"? I run out of names too Insert Your Name Here 08:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) New feed on improvement OK. Changed your mind. Agreed with you. Sorry. : Insert Your Name Here 07:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sov hey sov...oh my account finally works :D oh anyway, i've been obsevering the "blood zombes" and i've realsed that their just standard zeds but more damaged n appreance so you don't have to worry about them anymore..... btw some new chapters hve been added to my blog if your intrested. And plus those vandals who where " waffleing" are no bicthng at me beauce they can't edit the wiki...didems! :D --SGT. M. WOLFREN 08:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC)SGT.WOLFREN Sovq Why are you deleting my clan images? contact me on my DF account: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?action=profile;u=486511 - UNKNOWNSURVIVOR Your a faggot why did you delete my friends clan page? just because it's been inactive for a while doesn't mean it's not useful. Your a fucking loser. : The clan's inactive. It means it's not useful : In any condition, we only accept active clans with proper clan thread, proper clan rule follow, and a acceptable reputation. Please look at the Clan Rules for more ideas : Insert Your Name Here 09:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : P.S: You're the loser, random Wikia Contributor ::Sigh, I guess you can't please everyone. 'Your friend' can still request restoring the page and fixing it so it doesn't violate the clan page rules. Wikis aren't personal scrapbooks. Sovq 09:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clans System So far, I think that's acceptable. But I think the Featured Clan category is meant to be for the elite few (again, no inactive clans like Dusk). I think clans should be able to fill an application (spread it on the DF forum), so we could know who the 'elites' are Insert Your Name Here 23:38, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : OK. Someone needs to remove the 'automatic messages' or just the 'for editing the to page' part on the automatic messages. That causes the Wanted Pages section to cram up like there's no tommorow. : Insert Your Name Here 03:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Still, not all clans that survived the judgement could be considered 'elite' (don't have to bring out Crack Team for example). Since there will never be a good force to keep that up-to-date (you are currently the only active mod in DFW currently), I'll have to pass this.... :: :: Wanted XX: You can edit it? How? If a reason is wanted, here's one: all those people before Jan 2010 are mostly dead or engaged now. :: Insert Your Name Here 08:04, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: ... ::: How to edit the whole talk page??? :(... Re: New Clan Page Intresting... The new tool should be good, as Dopp mentioned (the old is buggy, and being phased out). Going to try on the test wiki to see how good is it. NOWYSIWYT (can't we get a better acronym?): The WYSIWYT is meant to be for the Wikia newbs. It helps them to avoid the code, which often results in chaos. In any way, the NOWYSISWYT should only be set on important structure pages, as a mean to kill off the newbs. Conclusion: Rich Text is for the common people. Keep it Insert Your Name Here 11:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) New Clan Page The action you have requested is limited to users in one of the groups: Administrators, Wikia Staff, Helpers.(lolz, I can't see it) How about you post the code on my talk page, so I can look at it. Insert Your Name Here 08:41, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Rules Are there any rules i need to follow here? I am just quite wondering if there are any rules here so i could read them and not get myself into trouble. Clan Hey! Sorry if i'm bothering you or anything. I've recently put together a pair of pages, one of them is a guide for zombies and how they attack, ways to spot them, ect. And the other is a clan page that I really hope will get placed in the clans soon. The clan is Dawn Bringers, and it's a Chaotic Good alliance. Thanks! Stoneheart007 Fixing the clan page Hey. I got your message about the clan's page not being complete. If you could, please send the links to the different forums, and I'll be fixing the different problems with them quickly. As soon as I can get to my computer back home, I'll be fixing the forum problem. Is there anything else I need to fix, and if so, what? (I'm still working on the requirements and all.) Forum topic Alright. So, I need to get a link to the GAME forum, not the WIKI forum. Alright. Sorry, this is the first time I've even so much as attempted to work on making a clan. I'll be at work on the Forum page in a few hours, once I'm back at home. I'm very happy to hear that everything else looks fine. If you could, what's the usual way to format a clan's forum page? So I know what I need to have on it. Finally finished! Hey. I just finished throwing together a forum page, for clan events and news. I also turned the huge story I had into a smaller, more direct summary of the clan. Is there anything else I need to do, or is it ready? Also, if anything else is wrong, fill it in if that'd be alright. I can edit the added stuff later to match the clan description.) Thanks for all your help, Sovq! everyday I cant play Dead Frontier At 6am to 9 or 11pm to 5:59! in philippine time what can i do sir, but i can play 11pm to 5:59am! i think it a maintenance problem but i asking in my friend he can play deadfrontier! i worried about that! help me sir! Help needed Hey sovq. I've finished making the Forum page, and I'm not quite sure what needs to be done next. If it's not too much trouble, can you take a look at it and see if anything else is needed? So, what now? So essentially, your saying I need to first get a group together that I play online with often, of about 15-20 people or so, become a high enough level, and THEN make the clan page on the wiki? Okay..? So, if I shouldn't make the clan page here, where should I make it instead? I'm trying to make a clan. I'm trying to MAKE a clan. How do I go about doing that if I'm not supposed to start with a wikia clan page? A new zombie? Hi, my name is xxetm, i am a low level and i might have some new imformation about a new zombie. I was traveling to Fort Pastor when i tried to loot something, a mother that was on fire sprayed me and instantly killed me. i have approximatley 60 endurence(60x2=120 health) and no armor. I have only seen a few mothers while adventuring and this fire mother looked taller than the average mother. It is rummered that they are slow(er) than a fire zombie. It moved so fast that i dident have time to move out of the way when my hand was on the move keys. So mabey if u dident know about this zombie or not but i just wanted to give u this information to help you help me identify this possibley new creature. Thanks, xxetm :All of the bosses come in burning variations as well, that's not a new zombie. Sovq 21:12, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Featured Clans Always a pleasure. I'll start research on it Insert Your Name Here 09:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Anyway, I've noticed that the Featured Clan Template still leaves a small dot on the clan page. I suggest instead of leaving it there, you should edit the template to become a fully functional template that announces the featuring : Additionally, I miss the 'combat knife and Deagle' cross. Restore it? : Insert Your Name Here 10:29, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How do you shoot? When I try to click to shoot it doesn't work, but the Ctrl key does. Did I somehow change the controls without knowing it or is the game like that? Please respond fast! :P Party pooper. Death's Æon 01:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC)